2nd Quarter Quell SYOT Open
by Vaan Levy
Summary: 48 Tributes made by you will battle it out in this action packed Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Introduction

AN: **Here's the start to my story**

* * *

President Snow's POV

"It's a desert" says Head Game Maker Juniper With a bead of sweat coming down her forehead.

"What are the mutts like" I ask and take a sip of my over sweetened tea.

She looks at me smugly and says "Lets just say they need to watch beneath their feet as well."

"I expect no problems these games" I say in a serious tone. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, we have been perfecting these games since the 45th games, I guarantee there will be no mishaps. The Capitol will love it" she says proudly.

I dismiss her and finish my tea. _Nothing better go wrong, or else someone will have an early retirement._

* * *

**AN: This chapter was short, sorry. Look at my page for form. Pm it to me, not review. Will your tributes survive? Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **


	2. District 6 Reapings

Rush's POV

The knife whistles through the air. I relish in the thought of killing the rabbit I had found for a moment and then move to retrieve it. Just as I had thought: a clean kill right through the eye. I am one of the only people in District 6 that has been training. I am not planning on volunteering, just merely being prepared for the future.

"Nice kill!" Anailia says excitedly. "I wish I could do that."

"I'm sure that you could with practice." I said with a confident smile.

Anailia has been my best friend since pre-school. She is not really strong physically and over the years I have assumed a protective role over her. If I thought about, I figured that I would protect her no matter the cost.

We always go hunting together and I always share my kills with her. She lives with her grandma because her parents and four siblings died in a fire. Anailia is the only one that had survived when the school burned down. My own sister died in the fire and now all I have left is my mother. I was not at school that day due to a high fever. It was because of the massive toll the fire had wrought that there had barely been any kids to choose from at the reapings for the past few years.

"Here's your share Anailia." I say as I hand her some berries, two rabbits, and a bird. I leave small handful of berries, one rabbit, and one bird for myself.

"I can't take more than you." Anailia says. "You do all the hunting; I don't deserve this."

"You deserve it as much as I do." I say. "Your grandma needs the food; she isn't able-bodied like my mother is, or even like we are."

"I guess…" she said and looked down at the ground as though it had suddenly become extremely interesting. "I better get going; I have to get ready for the Reaping."

When she leaves, I wait for a moment before I decide it would be a good idea for me to leave as well. As I'm gathering my things, I hear the sudden sound of Anailia's scream. I reach for my sword and knives and rush out to find her. When I finally find her, I see that she is surrounded by five peacekeepers.

"Looks like you broke the rules, little girl!" says one peacekeeper maliciously. "What should we do to her?"

"Kill her and make sure it's slow and painful." He says with a sadistic smile on his face.

I run towards her and wrap my arms around her. Immediately the guards pull out there guns and turn to the Head peacekeeper for advice.

"Leave her alone!" I hissed angrily, making eye contact with every one of them. I wanted to convey to them that if they laid a hand on Anailia that they would be the ones subjected to a slow and painful death.

"Sir, what do we do about him?" A peacekeeper to the left asks.

An evil smile spreads across his ugly face. I get the feeling that this man wasn't a man of mercy, and it was obvious then that he was planning to kill the both of us. "Kill them both." He laughs. "Make it slow for the girl and just hang the meddlesome boy."

Making their conversation my opening, I take three of my knives and fling them, watching with a grim satisfaction as they embed themselves into the heads of three peacekeepers, instantly killing them. I then grab my sword and slash it across the throat of the female peacekeeper. As she falls to the ground, with her hands desperately trying to staunch the blood flow, I can see the look of surprise in her eyes.

"Stop all of this!" The Head peacekeeper yells. For some unknown reason, I do.

"I can't believe a little boy like you could kill them. Regardless, they were just pawns. You've become an unlucky kid for crossing my path; you'll pay!" he says and leaves.

"Are you okay?" I ask Anailia in a concerned voice.

"Yeah I'm fine; thanks for that. They were ready to kill me." She said. "Well, I better get home now; for real this time."

She then leaves and I find it hard to believe that she is not traumatized, but then I realize that after watching The Hunger Games every year that she must be desensitized by now. I turn around and begin walking in the direction of my house.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" I yell as I walk into our shack. "I got some kill as well."

"I was so worried about you! What took you so long?" she says in a compassionate manner.

"Nothing mom, just got caught up with trying to kill this rabbit." I lie. "It was giving me a lot of trouble, but I finally got it."

She takes the rabbit. "Well at least you're okay. Now you better go get ready because you can't go to the Reaping looking like that." She inspects my torn and dirty excuse for clothing. I go up to my room and get changed into the nicest outfit I can find. I say goodbye to my mom and head out to the square.

It's packed as usual and I struggle into the sixteen year old boy section. I listen to the mayor's speech and pay attention as our escort, Jihl, walks out onto the stage.

"Welcome to the reapings of District 6!" she says dramatically into the microphone "We mustn't waste any time; ladies first!"

She walks over to the bowl on the right and reaches right to bottom of the bowl, grabbing the one directly at the bottom. "Anailia Neusma!" she yells.

My hear sinks.

It can't be her. What will happen to her grandma? The only things I could really do would be to held her around the house and bring some game. I'm worried for Anailia though; will she even survive the bloodbath?

Anailia walks up to the stage crying and wailing in fear the entire time. I can see her grandma crying, as she is losing her last living relative. I can't stand to watch this and I try to think of happy times but nothing is working. I can't get the image of her dying out of my head. I actually start crying myself.

Jihl grabs another slip and says "Sage Dakota!" Sage walks up to the stage confidently, but she looks weak. Her eyes are tearing up and she can't help but let a tear fall. _A bloodbath victim _I think to myself. No volunteers for either girl.

"Now, time for the boys!" she walks over to the bowl on the left and grabs the one directly at the bottom, exactly like before. "Rush Shors!" she yells.

My heart sinks even lower as I realize what is happening. It is the head peacekeeper I think to myself. He is doing this in revenge. I mean, he said he would get payback. I will have to kill Anailia to win, but I can never do that. I will protect her until I die. Even if that means letting her kill me, I will do just that.

"Colton LaBrie!" Yells Jihl and a red headed boy walks up to the stage. He is small and very fragile looking. I size up my tribute partners and decide that I only want to stick with Anailia. Jihl makes us shake hands and Anailia does something that shocks me. She comes right up to me, with tears in her eyes, and kisses me. I accept the kiss and realize then that I love her. I have never felt such a feeling before in my life. It is a soft and fuzzy warm feeling inside me.

"I love you." she says quietly as she walks away

I'm dazed and thought it took me a little while to register what she had just said, I shout my response. "I love you too, Anailia!"

I know now that there is no possible way I will be able to kill her.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed the romance! I will give you a hint though: not all is as it seems to be. Please review! SYOT forms are on next chapter. Chapter 6 is taken though.


	3. District 8 Reapings

AN: A lot of people have told me to have more description in my work. I have decided that I will try to describe more and make my chapters a bit longer. This chapter may be a bit confusing but it will become clearer in the near future. Enjoy!

* * *

Jupiter's POV

"I know we can do it!" Maul said anxiously. "We just need to follow the plan."

"Maul, so many things can go wrong though!" I say frantically. "What if something goes wrong and one of us gets killed somehow? Where will that leave us?"

"That will never happen if we follow the plan." Maul said confidently, clasping his hands together as though, secretly, he himself was having trouble coming to terms with the possibility of backfire. It was obvious he was trying not to show it.

"I agree with Jupiter; so many things can go wrong. Besides I don't want to see my friends die…" says Hale with tears in her beautiful protuberant blue eyes.

I couldn't believe that Maul had actually come up with a plan like this; it was absolutely insane. Fluster seemed to agree with him, but Hale and I were really not too convinced. We had been discussing this plan all night in Maul's living room and I was getting really sick of it. I glanced up to the clock to see that it was three in the morning.

"I have to go guys! My mom will be worried." I said hurriedly, standing and making my way towards the exit. I just needed to leave.

"I will not let you go until you agree to our plan!" Maul stood and blocked my path, holding his arms out as though I were going to try and skirt around him to escape.

I look at Hale, trying to convey my thoughts to her. I really didn't want to agree to this plan, but Maul was a man of his word. He truly wouldn't let me go until I had agreed to follow his plan.

"Fine, now let me go." I say, turning back to face him. He nods once and moves to the side. I hurry out of the room, finally feeling the tension leaving my body. It was such a good feeling. Immediately I breathe in the fresh air. It was such a relief to me, the fresh evening air; I had been trapped inside that musty house all night. I could feel the gentle wind blowing my sleek black hair. It is a full moon tonight and the sky is filled with beautiful stars, twinkling in the sky as if it were their own way of saying hello to the world. I take in the beautiful sight while walking through the street. The streets were barren, due to the fact that it was so late. The street lights didn't work because the Districts weren't allowed to have power, so save for the moonlight, there was nothing to guide me. Honestly, we were lucky if we got power for just a couple of hours a day.

I see my house; a small brown building with a makeshift door, but with no windows and is made out of clay and straw. My house truly is one of the poorest in District 8. I walk inside and was instantly welcomed by my brother's snores. They are loud and very annoying. Upon further examination of my surroundings, I see that my mother is not asleep, but seems to be catching up on her work. I walk closer to see that she is creating a beautiful pink dress with pink ribbons to go along with it and tie the lucky girl's hair.

"That is so gorgeous, Mother!" I say excitedly. "I wonder what lucky Capitol girl will get to wear this."

"No Capitol girl is going to wear this." She says with a bright smile. "I made this just for you for tomorrow."

"Thanks so much, Mom!" I say gratefully. I take the dress and go to my room. It wasn't much to boast about; being the size of a small walk-in closet and all, but it was good enough for me.

I lie on my bed and instantly fall asleep. I dream of being in the Hunger Games; I dream of being killed brutally by a Career and watching Hale cry in pain while being tortured. I am awoken by screams, only to soon realize that they are not my screams, but screams of my mother.

"You can't take him!" I hear my mom cry frantically. I run out of my room to find my brother being held captive and my mother standing before the scene, in complete hysterics. "He is my only son."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but Jerry Constantine has been charged with stealing from the mayor," says the peacekeeper expressionless, "and as a symbol to all of the other crooks, he is to be executed today, right before the Reaping begins."

My mom turns on her heel grabs the chopping knife from the drawer, turning back around to slash at the first peacekeeper. He steps back to avoid the attack and holds out his hands in a placating manner.

"Ma'am, we don't want to have to hurt you!" One of the Peacekeepers says.

"I am not going to let you take my son!" yells my mother ferociously.

The Peacekeepers all look and nod at each other. All at once they fire at her and she instantly crumples to the ground. They then turn around with my brother in cuffs and lead him out of the house.

I cannot believe what I just saw. This must be a nightmare; it couldn't have happened. All of my family members have been taken from me. At that moment, I realize that I must get back at the Capitol, and the only way I can do that is to follow through with Maul's plan. I will and must avenge my mother. I want to kill that snake President Snow myself. He is the one to blame for everything.

I turn and exit this hell to my room. I see my mother's dress and instantly start crying. It was like the dam that had been holding in all of my horror had finally decided to burst, creating a flood of pain that couldn't be stopped; the damage was irreparable. I think of all the good times I have had with my mother and brother. I then realize that they're gone, but I'm still here and I will still avenge them. If that is the last thing I do, so be it.

I put on my mother's dress and head out to the town square. I walk slowly so I can miss my brother's execution. When I get to the square, it's packed and there is a lot of tension in the air. The square is quite large with vendors placed all around the square. There is no business today, because it is time for the Reaping. I see Peacekeepers cleaning up blood that was splattered on the stage and I know that my brother is dead. I start to cry again and don't even notice that the Mayor is speaking. I realize that he is saying the usual treaty and how we should be thankful to the Capitol for its hospitality. He then introduces is us to the lone victor, Woof, and our escort, Hernando.

"Welcome everyone! To the Reaping of District 8!" says Hernando, a small and rather large man with green hair and purple robes. "We are going to start with the ladies!"

He walks over to the bowl on the right and pulls out a slip with the name of the unlucky girl. Before he reads it I find Hale in the crowd and she nods at me. I look for Maul and Fluster, and they too nod. "Justine Clarke!" yells Hernando.

"I volunteer!" Hale squeaks from her place in the crowd.

She walks up to the stage, chin held high and shoulders squared. She looks like a pretty authentic volunteer. Her short black hair and blue eyes are very pretty and remind me of my mother. I mustn't cry now though.

"What is your name?" asks Hernando, obviously sizing her up.

"Hale Alexia," says Hale confidently.

"Well on to the next girl!" He reaches for another slip and reads. "Joanna Carson!"

"I volunteer!" I yell as I walk to the stage in the same manner as Hale had.

"Ooh! Another volunteer!" says Hernando. "This is getting interesting; what is your name?"

"Jupiter Constantine," I tell him confidently as well.

"Interesting," He says. "Now it's time for the boys!"

He walks over to the bowl on the left and before he has time to reach for a slip, Maul and Fluster ferociously volunteer. They run to the stage and actually fight each other to be first to the platform. It is all perfectly executed and believable.

"Now, now; boys both of you can be tributes!" says Hernando, obviously excited.

They just both grunt and turn away from each other.

"Well that was sure fun!" says Hernando. "Congratulations to the four volunteers from District 8! Now it is time to say goodbye and head out to the Capitol!" he says and turns from the stage.

We all shake hands and Maul says, "Everything is going according to plan, just follow it okay guys?"

We all nod our heads and head into the fitness center. I am going to avenge my family; I am going to kill President Snow.

* * *

AN: Hope it was okay! Feedback and review please!

I still need more tributes so submit them! Info on my page.


	4. District 7 Reapings

Felina's POV

As I sit in the tree, I suddenly realize that most people would think that of me as crazy. I've been tracking an elk and though it's taken quite a while, an opening as presented itself. I am swift and quiet. I throw the axe it lodges itself in the animals head, right between the eyes. After reveling in the satisfaction of my kill, I get down from the tree. As I am walking to my kill I hear a girl whimpering. I turn around to see a young girl peering out from behind a tree. Her eyes are wide and glistening with tears.

"How could you!" She surprises me with a scream. "That was just a harmless elk! It did nothing to deserve death."

As she turns to run, she screams her grief again.

That was weird, to say the least; why would she cry over a dead animal? This was the only way I could sustain my life: through hunting. How can this affect her feelings so much? It was just an elk. It was created for my consumption and pleasure, not to be an item of sympathy. However, it occurred to me then that the girl was stupid and weak. Instead of dwelling over that strange girl, I decide to forget the incident and go back to dragging the deer to my cabin.

I live by myself in the woods; I have no family and I never want one. I do just fine by myself.

Though I did have a family once, but that was a long time ago. I ran away from home and never returned. I adapted to the wild and realized that it was impossible to live off the land. I flourished in the woods and that is the way I like it. I don't trust anyone or anything.

The only reason that I am going to town today is because I have to attend the stupid Reaping. I gut my elk and then decide to take a bath. I heat the tub water over the fire in my fireplace.

I walked across this cabin one day while I was in the forest. It was a mess and deserted. I decided that I wanted to claim it as mine, so I fixed it up and added my touch to it. Now it's my safe haven.

I take my bath and wear a tattered dress I found in the woods one day. It isn't anything pretty, but it isn't like I will actually get picked. I glance in the mirror and realize how wild I look. My hair is in knots, my face is caked in dirt; my hair isn't even red anymore, but black. I walk out the door and head to the square.

I shove my way into the seventeen year old girl section. I pull hair, scratch, kick, punch, and even bite to get to the front of the line. I'm satisfied because I showed all the other girls that I am dominant and to be feared. Our ridiculous mayor reads his boring speech as always. His name is Roger Horgan and I hate every bit of him. Our ridiculous escort, Atti, walks onto stage. She reminds me of an alligator, as she only wears green and even her hair is green. She is so grotesque that I would like to throw up and hope that it will help her be prettier.

"Welcome to District 7's Reaping!" She screams in that ugly and grotesque high pitched voice of hers. "Ladies first!"

She walks over to the bowl on the right and, after pulling out the slip of paper that would have the name of one unlucky soul, reads out, "Felina Athena!"

Unlike all of the other girls who were feeling sudden relief over not being called, I am not scared and confidently walk up to the stage. She tries to shake my hand but I refuse. She seems taken aback, but goes onto the next tribute.

"Sara Horgan!" She yells at the top of her lungs.

It is the mayor's daughter it seems. Good for him, I hope she dies and he can feel some pain. Maybe I will take the honor of killing her myself. When she walks to the stage with her shoulders slouched looking as though she would like nothing more than to hide beneath a rock, I immediately recognize her as the girl that is so sympathetic to animals. She is crying, which of course is a sign of weakness. _She has no chance, _I think to myself. I see so many weaknesses in her right now. The only possible way she could make it past the bloodbath would be to run like a coward. I think I will enjoy killing her.

"Killik Mason!" Atti shouts into the microphone. Before Killik has any time to respond, a male volunteers. He walks to the stage with an insane look in his eyes. He scares me.

"What is your name?" asks Atti.

"Kork Loos." Says the boy mischievously. He just stands there awkwardly, staring her in the eye.

He has strong features and he looks like he would be excellent with an axe, but that insane look in his eyes makes him look like he wants to tear into someone's flesh and eat their heart.

"I joined because I always wanted to kill someone. I want to listen to them plead for mercy as I am torturing them…" he says maliciously. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't get any sponsors, but I also wouldn't be surprised if he did because of that unattractive bloodlust.

"Okay then…" says Atti, looking somewhat scared. "Next tribute is Lucky Skoose!"

A short boy walks to the stage. I can't read him though, and I realize that he might be a threat. Just maybe, if I could read him I could tell, but he is doing a good job at blocking his emotions.

We are all forced to shake hands, but instead, Kork awkwardly kissed my hand. I slap him and turn towards the Justice Building. I must kill him and everyone else in order to survive. There was no way in hell I was going to die!

* * *

AN: Still need quite a few tributes. Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! What do you think of all the tributes so far?


	5. District 9 Reapings

Jay's POV

"What's your price?" asked the client with sweat beading down his forehead.

"That depends" I say coolly "what is it you need done?"

"Just a quick burglary, all you have to do is mug the woman" he said with a smile on his face.

"Who exactly is this woman?" I ask curiously.

"Barley Uha, the victor of the 5th games, she is currently 61 years old" he says adjusting his glasses.

I don't like this client at all. His name is Wheat Rice, he is the head of the whore house here in the Bluff, where all the poor people live. He is a short and plump man and what he wants, he gets. On the bright side, he does pay well, so I might as well go with his deal if that's what it takes to get food on the table. I rub the dust out of my black hair and put out my hand. He kindly accepts the handshake.

"You better not cross me Wheat" I say coldly "But you don't seem that stupid. Let's just hope that you have the money for my fee."

"Of course, you silly boy, I would not have even have come here without money" he throws a sack on the table.

I count the money intently, making sure that I am not getting rippped off. The total is $250, more than enough for a month's worth of food. I am starting to like Wheat already. I want to see if I can get more out of him.

"sorry Wheat, this is too less for this kind of job" I hand back the pouch of money.

I see the confusion in his eyes "Oh fine then! This better be enough, an additional $100 should do it" he throws another pouch on the table.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" I say with my green eyes sparkling at the money.

"Now, down to business" he says excitedly "I want Barley's token she used in the games, it is the rage of the capitol at the moment, since her tribute won last year's games. It is located in her house in the Victor's village. All you have to do is 'persuade' the woman to give it to you, use anything at your disposal"

"Understood, I think I will be on my way" I say while getting up "we will pretend like this conversation has never happened, until I give you the item that is."

"Excellent, I will be waiting" Wheat says with a mischievous look on his face.

I leave that whore house I was in right now. On the way down, I pass a lovely young lady with blonde hair giving out drinks. She asked me if I wanted one, and I just about gave in, but then I realized that I am on a mission so there is no time for breaks. When I went outside, it seemed like a normal day in the Bluff, people scrapping for tin and silver, children running wild around the Bluff, and woman bickering to their husbands about money. A lot of people are starving in the Bluff, since no one around here has that much money. On my way to the Victor's Village, I pass a man running wildly out of his house. I realize that he is dodging dishes his wife is throwing at him. Normal life in the Bluff. Nothing new here.

When I reach the gates of the Victor's Village, it's almost like walking into a portal. Outside the gates is barren and despicable looking, but on the inside is it luscious and green. Filled with so much life, but I guess that's the prize for winning the Capitol's games. I walk into the Village's square and see so many mansions. I have never saw anything more larger and luxurious than this. I envy them. While they are enjoying this luxury, we are starving and fighting to stay alive on the outside. I look at the signs on the outside of the house's to find the one that belong's to Barley. District 9 only has 3 victors. Barley winning 5, Jasper winning 34, and Thomas winning 49. Barley's mansion is the first one on the block, it is by far the most bland. It looks like no one lives there. I walk up to the door and knock. No one answers.

I decide to go on in and the first thing I hear when I walk through door is the sobs of Barley. She is crying about someone. I think his name was Ovania? She is saying sorry and how she didn't want to do it but they forced her. She then talks about another girl whom I don't know the name of. I turn the corner to see her sitting in the middle of a large room. I take a look at her and realize that she is a complete wreck, grasping onto a locket in her hand. She has long black hair that is very messy and unkempt at the moment, very wrinkly brown skin, and she is really overweight. As soon as I walk through the door she throws the locket at me.

"I know what you want boy! Take it! Take it and leave!" she screams at me with tears coming down her face "You don't know how it is to be a victor, you never will know! I am reminded of the people I killed every day and am haunted forever. Take the locket and put me out of my misery."

I can't force my self to take it, it's just that I choke up. I thought that the last thing she would be is sad at this moment, but I guess the Victor's Village really is as bad as The Bluff. I feel pity for this woman, I feel kindness, but on top of it all I feel compassion. I have never felt like that. If it would have been any other task I would have been long gone by now, but I can't just leave. I have to do something.

I pick up the locket and walk up to her, I put the locket in her hands and put my arm around her. "Don't worry it's okay, I am here to help" The words almost sound foreign as they are leaving my mouth. This is the last thing I would usually be saying right now.

"Please just tell me that Ma is safe?" she starts rocking back and forth like a baby "I don't want her to die, I don't want her to leave the world forever."

"Ma, is right here with us, she is safe and she always will be" as soon as the words leave my mouth her eyes brighten and she starts to drift into sleep clutching onto me.

I can't do this, this isn't right. The woman is drowning in her sadness and is in deep depression. I decide to leave the locket, and very slowly scoop her up. With all the weight, she is surprisingly not very heavy. I put her on her bed and kiss her on the forehead. I then leave the house and say a quick prayer for her on my way home. I am brought back to reality as soon as I leave the gates. The poverty and everything is being brought back to mind and I suddenly hate Wheat. Good money or not, that woman did not deserve this. I decide to just tell him the truth about everything. I march into his office and he looks startled and surprised, but with a hint of curiosity.

"So, what's with the sudden arrival boy?" he says while folding his hands and getting up from his desk. "Where's the locket?"

"I don't have it" I say and before I can say anything he cuts me off.

"You don't have it? Foolish boy! I shouldn't have gave you such a hard task!" he says and his face is turning a red and purple color.

"She didn't deserve that! You know it too Wheat!" I say, completely fired up "I never want to see you do anything to that woman! Do you understand?"

"I will do as I please, boy and there is nothing you can do about it" He says mischievously. I take the fork on the table he was recently eating it and skewer him through hand he had placed on the table. He screams in agony and retreats to the corner. I then take out my knife and walk up to him.

"YOU WILL NOT PUT ANY OF YOUR FAT FINGERS ON HER! If I find out that her locket has been stolen, I will gut you like a pig, and by the way Wheat" I say coolly "If you report me, the capitol will find out about this little 'operation' you have running here. Watch yourself!" I say and walk out the door, loudly slamming it as I leave.

I don't see the beautiful girl that I did before while leaving. Actually none of the younger girls are here. Then it hits me, it is Reapings day. I forgot all about it. I have to go see my grandma and get dressed. I live with only my grandma, and since she is pretty much disabled, I take care of the house and get the money. She is paralyzed neck down, but can still speak. My grandma is a fighter. She has been battling cancer for 15 years now, with no medicine. She will not go down without a fight.

I walk into my house and see my grandma right where I left her, watching the birds. She loves to watch the birds. Since she is disabled, she doesn't have to attend the reapings. I tell her about my "day" and that I love her. I go and get dressed. As I am getting dressed I feel that something is wrong. I run downstairs to find my grandma cold. I try to wake her but she won't wake. She is clutching tightly to a letter and on the envelope it says _for Jay. _I open up the letter and read it.

_Dear Jay,_

_By the time you are reading this, I am probably with the birds already. I had my lovely friend write this letter for me. When I woke this morning I knew it was my day to go. I am not scared, but stay strong for me and stay strong for yourself. I will always love you and am always watching. I will be with the birds by now. I love you so much and am proud to see that you are becoming like your father. Yes, your father did illegal activities as well. I knew all along but didn't say anything, because through thin and thick, I will always be there for you and support you. Always know that when you see the beautiful birds that I am there._

_I love you so much,  
Grandma_

I am crying the entire time I read this letter. She knew all along but didn't say anything. She was way more observant and intelligent then I thought her out to be. I am going to stay strong and confident for my grandma. I decide to head out to the square. I realize that I have nothing left. No one to love anymore. The only thing I can do now is fight for survival.

When I arrive, the mayor is giving his usual speech. The escort then walks out on stage and introduces the three mentors. I recognize all of them since I have saw the last game and all of their re-runs. The Barley I see now is completely different from the one I saw earlier. The one I see now is a confident and brave old lady. She stands tall and keeps her chin high. I know that's how my grandma wants me to be, confident, but it bring tears to my eyes thinking about it. The escort is going to announce the first boy tribute.

"Jay Lionheart!" she says ecstatically.

Me.

I can almost imagine my grandma telling me to be brave and strong. She would tell me to do it for the show, so I can get sponsors. I start playing my game now and go with what my heart tells me. I cower the entire way up to the stage. I act scared and have snot running down my nose. People must be thinking I am a real coward, but they don't know anything that I can do. The escort, Jillian, announce the second boy.

"Raphael Malone!" an older boy that's very skinny and weak walks to the stage. I can tell he won't survive the bloodbath. In the way he controls himself I can tell he is from The Bluff. He is truly scared.

"Exciting!" says Jillian "Time for the first girl tribute!" she struts and reaches into the bowl on the left.

"Serene Burgois!" she yells excitedly.

A girl with long beautiful black hair and blue eyes walks to the stage. I realize her as one of the girls working at Wheat's whore house. She is the one that was offering drinks. I could never miss her with those beautiful and gentle blue eyes of hers. She is handling herself well though, I give her that much.

"The final girl tribute is" Jillian says as she reads the last name "Talla Klick!"

Talla walks up to the stage and she is in the hysterics. She is actually laughing. When she reaches the stairs she loses her footing and trips on the last one. She ends up face planting on the stage. The whole crowd laughs, but she gets up and laughs right with them.

"That concludes the reapings of District 9!" yells Jillian

We all shake hands and are rushed into the Justice Building.

* * *

AN: Still need more tributes. Hope you liked it!


	6. District 3 Reapings

AN: This chapter has been really tough to write, since not a lot of the characters are that really memorable.

* * *

Myrtle's POV

I put my long red hair into two pigtails, as I am getting ready to go to the reapings. Today is a nightmare, as this is my very first reapings. I finally get to learn what this is all about. I am really scared but am going to get over it. My mother comes to inspect my hair and gives an okay. My father is already at work. My sister, Katie, is also getting ready for the reapings. This is her last time having to come to one of these, as she is 18 years old and is ready to age out of the reapings. My family consists of My mom, father, 4 sisters, and 6 brothers. Which makes a total of 11 kids. My family is rather large so my older brothers have already got jobs to support it.

When I walk outside, I find that it is pouring hard, which means no working on electronics for me today. I notice that the neighbor's shutters are closed, which means that something terrible has happened. They never close their shutters unless a family member has died or a pandemic has hit the family. I decide to check up on them and realize that no one is home. It strikes me as being odd that they are not home, but they have always been a weird family.

I decide to head on over to the square and it is already packed. I have to struggle into the 12 year old girls section. I drop my large glasses on the ground and bend over to pick them up when the mayor starts the beginning speech. I adjust my glasses and pay close attention. I realize that the mayor seems flustered, which means something has happened. Can it have to do with my neighbor's being missing? Actually, everyone has been quiet today. The square is usually loud and noisy, even on reaping days, but today it is like complete silence. Then he says it.

"Last night a terrible tragedy has happened" he says and shakes his head. "A family that we all trusted, cared, and loved has had treason against the capitol. This is the Hooper family. Since they have done Panem such wrong, there punishment is execution. Though President Snow was very hospitable and decided that the eldest son is going to have to participate in the 50th annual hunger games!"

That's it, it all makes perfect sense, the shutters being closed, the silence, and everyone being flustered and awkward. It is because of treason. Well, I find that unfair, why should they be punished this harshly? I mean they deserve a fair trial, like everyone else. At this moment, I realize how corrupt and unfair the world is. I realize how evil President Snow is himself. If anyone, Snow has done greater treason to Panem then the Hooper family. I will make him pay one day. There is only one way to do it, to win the games itself. I mean, I have the brains and cunning but, the whole physical aspect is what I will fail at. I mean I won't know until I try right?

The escort walks out on stage. He is wearing a pea green robe and is adjusting his glasses. He has been the escort to District 3 since The Hunger Games was invented. "Hello everyone! As always, I am hear to announce the tributes" he says and you can obviously tell he is old. "Because of obvious reasons the first tribute is Jobe Hooper!"

A scrawny and weak looking boy comes walking on stage. He looks younger than me, but I know he is 15 years old. How can the Capitol enjoy this sick twisted stuff? They will all pay. Every single one of them that enjoy this.

"No one can volunteer for him, so do not try" he says "Now for the first girl tribute!" He walks over to the right bowl and grabs a slip "Katie Litehammer!"

Oh no, not my sister, she cannot be picked. She is about to age out, as tomorrow is her birthday. She is engaged to a charming man and her life is just getting good. Before I can collect my thoughts I yell "I volunteer as tribute!" I walk as confidently as I can up to the stage but I falter and the fear is quite obvious in the way that I am shaking. My sister starts to cry and I can hear my mother wailing.

"Interesting" says our escort, Reynolds "Now onto the next lady tribute!" He grabs another slip "Parvati Nelson!" Another scrawny and weak person walks up on stage. She is so beautiful though. The way her long blonde hair is blowing in the wind, her beautiful sea blue eyes. She does not deserve this. She is crying the entire time she comes to the stage. I wish I could grab her arm and tell her everything will be okay, but I can't because she is an enemy now. That will not stop me if she needs help though. When she reaches the stage I pat her shoulder and tell her everything will be okay. There is no volunteers.

"Now time for the final tribute!" Reynolds says and he grabs a slip from the bowl on the left "Austie Careson!" he yells. I realize a boy that is not skinny, but not fit, walks up to the stage. I cannot read his emotions. He seems really sly and sneaky to me. He is not to be trusted in the games.

"That is the conclusion of District 3's Reapings!" Reynolds says as he forces us to shake hands. I tell Parvati that everything will be okay and hold her hand all of the way into the Justice Building. I say that I will help her in every way that I can and if she ever need console to find me. I then depart to go see my family. The games just got real.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and say who your favorite tribute is so far! Need more career tributes!


	7. District 5 Reapings

AN: Hope you like! A bit shorter than the others.

* * *

I scrape the last bits of food from the bottom of the pot and dump it into my bowl. At least my mom saved me a few scraps of dinner. It's been hard since my father died – we've barely been scraping by as of late. It's just me, my two sisters, and my mom these days. My father died of a heart attack. It was sudden and tragic, and there was nothing we could do. Some neighbors are nice and give us food, but they have their own families to support as well. I am a lot tinier than the other boys. I can't say I am really too smart either. Life's pretty hard. Nonetheless, my mother has always been there for me. She hasn't let go of the dream that one day we're going to live in the rich part of the district, but to be honest, I've lost a lot of hope.

I eat the scraps my mother has left for me and quietly leave the room. I just need to be alone right now. I wish I could escape the world and go to a paradise with the privilege of never having to return. Life would be a lot easier that way, if I could shut down and be not of this world. There's no school today, so I don't have to worry about homework or bullies. I decide to get dressed and go for a walk.

I leave the yard, only to be ambushed by a group of mean rich kids. Four of the five of them start mocking me and calling me names. They throw rocks at me and chase me down. After a while, they get bored with hearing me cry and leave. The only boy that was not mocking me or calling me names approaches me. He is larger than the others, which means he's probably richer. He has the features of Mayor Swellow. I recognize him now, this is the mayor's son, Loren. I swallow in fear.

"I'm sorry about my friends," he says awkwardly, and I can see the compassion and intelligence in his eyes. "Let me take a look at that scrape." He takes out a can of gel from his pocket and applies it to my small scar. The pain is instantly gone and he tells me to keep the ointment. He leaves to go catch up with his friends. He is not like the others. He is obviously very kind and goodhearted. He seems to be very weak-minded, though, but I am sure with logic he can get along just fine.

I decide to head over to the square. It is not even close to the reapings time and the square is already packed. I decide to waste time by looking at shops. Of course, I have no money to buy anything, but a guy can dream, can't he? I see all sorts of candy and toys. The cakes look delicious and finely made. If only I were rich, I could have all of this stuff. I become engrossed in window shopping and before I know it, it's time for the reapings.

Mayor Swellow gives a long speech on how the Dark Days have affected all of our lives and how we need to repent from our sins. He then hands the mic over to Felixus. Felixus is one of the most beautiful women in the Capitol or any of the districts. She has blue hair, an unusual color but she_ is_from the capitol. I love her eyes so much and her voice sounds absolutely magnificent. So calming, peaceful, and full of life. I become engrossed with her beauty, and concentrate when her melodic voice rings out.

"Hello everyone! I missed seeing District 5, my favorite District," she says so soothingly. "Unfortunately I will have to take four tributes this year. It will be a great honor to be picked or to even volunteer. I might as well not waste any time and get to the name calling." She walks over to the bowl on the right and calls out the name. "Missoni Burke!"

A teenage girl with dyed pink hair walks to the stage. It's obvious that she's rich because of the hair color. Her fear is obvious. No volunteers. Next tribute. "Elena Friedman!"

A sickly looking girl comes walking to the stage. She almost trips on the steps up to the podium. She has to balance using a makeshift cane of bark and twine. She looks at the other girl and smiles. She has no teeth and her face is filled with acne. My heart sinks, knowing that there's no way on earth that she will survive this – at this moment, it looks as if she has accepted her fate.

Felixus walks over to the bowl on the left and yells the name, "Jorge Wilkie!"

I tremble in fear all of the way up to the stage. It gets to the point of where I start to cry. I can't hold it anymore. I am ready to accept my fate and die with the other tributes. I just want it all to end and be done. Felixus gives me a pat on the shoulder and kisses my cheek. She assures me that everything will be alright and that she needs to call the next tribute. I tell her that I will be fine.

"Loren Swellow!" Felixus says.

The mayor's face turns red with a mixed feeling of sadness and anger as he watches his son walk to the stage. Loren has a larger build, not in muscle but in fat. He is one of the largest in the district and you can tell by the way he handles himself, but he is still really smart and even seems cunning. He will not have too much to offer physically but will be a logical threat in the games. We all shake hands and are escorted into the Justice Building. Although I think I'd be perfectly okay with dying, I decide that I will try as hard as I can to win.

* * *

AN: Please review! I'm taking a break this weekend.


End file.
